The Night Before the Nightmare
by CookiePuppy07
Summary: What lead Luna to become Nightmare Moon? What caused her to think she wasn't loved? What was the path she took that lead to her banishment? This story follows Princess Luna from her first days in Equestia to her transformation into Nightmare Moon, and the full story of why she did what she did.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Luna awoke in the early hours of the morning, the moon and stars still glistening. She sat in her room staring out. The young princess had always dreamed to lower the moon, but her father said she simply was not ready. After pondering on what to do, she finally decided she wanted to set the moon. Her parents weren't up, Celestia wasn't, what's the worst that could happen?

She began focusing, her horn glowed a blue aura. It sparked as she desperately tried. Eventually, the giant glow in the sky oved, only a little but Luna was so happy at the sight. Celestia had been able to raise the sun for months, and now finally Luna could do her part.

She ran to her parents, who were still asleep. "Mother, father, I can move the moon! I moved the moon!"

They woke up in shock before congratulating the filly. Celestia had heard from her room and came in to congratulate her sister too. Shortly after, the princess' father Astro, I midnight black stallion with deep blue eyes and small stars all over his body, help Luna finish setting the moon, while their mother, Dawn, a beautiful white mare with amber-red eyes and a mane and coat tipped with the colours of sunset, guided Celestia as she raised the sun. The two sisters had for the first time done their duties together.

Word had spread fast throughout the land that the moon princess could now control the moon. All the alicorns were cheering for Luna, as they had for her sister prior. For the first time she felt she could stand out from Celestia. Unfortunately, that happiness was short lived, as Astro and Dawn needed to prepare the fillies for a task beyond anything they could ever imagine.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Story of Nightmares

As the day ended, Celestia and mother were preparing for bed whilst Father was teaching me how to dream walk, an important skill if I was ever to become the Queen of the Night. I wasn't quite there yet. I could connect to the minds of ponies; I just could not enter them. Once mother went to sleep, me and father silently teleported into her room. He then instructed me to try again on her.

I looked at mother, and begun. My horn glowed as a beam of light flew from it and onto her forehead. "Now enter," Father whispered, "Enter the dream realm." I focused on my magic, I imagined teleporting into her mind, father had said entering somepony's dreams was similar to teleportation, although, after he told me that I kept actually teleporting into random rooms in the castle. Soon enough, I heard a flash, at first I thought I had just teleported again; I was in the castle courtyard. However, I quickly realised this WAS a dream. The room looked different, though it was hard to describe, it just seemed less real. I could also quickly figured out I could defy physics in the dream realm; I could float without flying and walk through walls and through the ground.

Father hadn't taught me much about what to do once I'm in a dream but I wasn't worried. Mother would have to wake up eventually, it's not like I was trapped. Mother's dream seem boring, there wasn't anything happening, I was just in the courtyard, it was sunrise. It didn't look like a nightmare, but I could sense mother was afraid. The dream realm was strange in a way I can't explain; nothing was physical so nothing was hidden from me. I heard crying before seeing mother at the courtyard gates. I hid behind a hedge as I didn't want to interact with her, I wanted to find the cause of her unhappiness. She was watching something over the mountains. The silhouette of two ponies. Upon closer inspection, I realised it was Celestia and me! We were both walking away into the distance, not looking back to our mother as she cried I went to comfort her but at the sight of me, she woke up, still in tears.

As she woke up, I felt like I was being thrown straight out of her mind as I re-entered the real world. Father and I started comforting her.

"Mother, what were you dreaming of us leaving you?" I asked worryingly. She looked straight at me with tears rolling down her face and said. "Get your sister, your father and I have something we need to tell you."

I bolted to Celestia's room and dragged her back, she was confused, but I didn't want to stop to explain. I could tell this was important. Celestia was still fighting me until she saw mother crying. Father was still there waiting for us. He too now had tears in his eyes. Mother told us to sit down and she began. I don't remember much of what she said, all I vividly remember was her saying, "Celestia, Luna, we have something to tell you…" she paused, trying to force the words out of her mouth, " Soon, when the time is right… we need to send you away."

My heart stopped. Though I knew little of what she really meant, I knew it was something I wouldn't like. I began crying, as did Celestia. We ran to our parents and hugged them tight. "But why?" Celestia asked, "We don't want to go."

It took a while, but we finally stopped tearing and continued to listen. Father explained there was a faraway land called Equestria that was living in strife with no harmony or friendship and they wanted to send us there to become the rulers, to allow the world to be happy once more. I sat still, I wanted to speak, but I knew if I even so much as opened my mouth, I would cry again. To think Tia and I would need to leave everyone we ever knew to go to a new land, never knowing when we may return.

"We're going to leave so you can think about this all, come out when you're ready." Father said as he and mother walk out, leaving Celestia and me to ponder over what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Journey Begins

Years have past since that night, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Our parents have prepared us for this day since we were fillies, and yet I am still so afraid.

We have been tasked with going to a land far from home, called Equestria. We learnt about the Equestrian ponies, and how they were not alicorns but were in fact, either and earth pony, unicorn, or pegasus. To be honest, just the idea of only having a horn, or only wings, or none sounded horrible. Equestria also was completely covered in snow from the Windigos that had laid waste to their home. The land was a cold a desolate place, and all inhabitants were struggling to survive. This probably helped with my fear of leaving, as at least I knew we would be able to help the Equestrian ponies. We were getting good at raising the sun and moon, we'd learnt all about Equestrian culture, as well as the horrible living conditions they had to endure.

After all the training and preparation, the day we left approached, and as it got closer, we began spending as much time as possible with our parents. Constantly staying with them, even sleeping with them. Today was no different; no one could sleep knowing that in the morning we would be leaving. Honestly, the scariest thing about leaving was we didn't know when we could return. Our parents had said, "The Equestrian ponies will need your help for many years, when they can stand on their own hooves again, you can return. However, never rush anything. Never try to leave and earlier than you have to, thousands of ponies are depending on you." The thought that I may be stuck away from homes for hundreds of moons scared me. At least I would have Celestia by my side every step of the way.

We were all lying together, dreading sunrise. I wasn't crying, I wasn't wishing this would never happened. I had accepted my role, not to become Queen of the Moon and rule over home, but to stay Princess of the Moon and help those who need it most, even if they don't know it yet.

Mother reluctantly raised the sun, as Celestia couldn't bring herself to do it. Once the light hit the palace, we grabbed our equipment and put one our cloaked that had been horn stitched my mother to hide our alicorn presence. Father had also packed us enough food and we had received and studied the map weeks prior. Before we left the palace, mother had one last gift. She put a spell on us to make us blend in with Equestrian ponies. My mane changed from and blue and an aura of white to a plain, short light blue, which no longer flowed as I moved nor had stars twinkling from within. My wings, horn, ears and mussel, which were tipped in a lighter blue, became the same colour as the rest of my mane which had also become lighter. Celestia's mane lost its orange Arua, but the pink remained, much shorter though, it too no longer flowed. Her coat became a solid white and no longer had a tint of sunset that mother had. Equestrians also had cutie marks on their flank so I was given a moon with a black night behind it while Celestia now had a sun, they were fitting. It was incredibly strange having a picture on your flank, but I kind of liked it.

Personally, I didn't really like my disguise, but mother gave us the spell so I planned to experiment with different looks once we arrived. After all, I didn't exactly know what Equestrian ponies looked like. Barely any alicorn has ever seen them, I've only ever seen drawings. All I knew for certain, none had wings and a horn, no flowing mane, usually one coat colour and they all have cutie marks.

This felt so familiar; we were at the courtyard gates. All the alicorns in our kingdom were there to wish us luck. I looked reluctantly at Celestia as she stepped out of the palace. We walked through the crowds of ponies, all wishing us luck. I kept a monotone expression, I had accepted everything, but it felt like I had just heard the news yesterday as we left. The emotions I thought were gone years ago came back, I managed to stay level headed as we took off and flew away from home. I looked back, though I wish I didn't, the face my parents made will forever be in the back of my head. The sadness, the pride, the regret, I can't who had it hardest, us or them.

We flew for hours, through many harsh conditions, taking turns with the map. We had to fly and walk for what felt like an eternity to reach the edge of our home world. When we were met with the sight of the ocean separating our lands from Equestria. Celestia and I touch horns in an attempt the teleport, the problem was, we didn't exactly know where to teleport to. We'd never been to Equestria before. After multiple failed attempts at trying to get there, we ended up just teleporting across the sea to the furthest visible location, over and over and over again. Though the process got annoying, and probably looked really stupid, but it was still better that flying there.

Just as I thought this was never going to end, we saw land. I gleefully teleported us close to the island and we began to approch the mainland.

I was excited, as we got closer to the beach only to be met by a blistering snowstorm that felt like it was freezing me into an icicle. We weren't even on land yet, the ocean water was freezing. Though our cloaks were warm, they didn't provide enough heat, we quickly flew as far away from the beach as possible and onto the land and stood on the snow, which wasn't much warmer. Our cloaks hid our wings and our hoods hid our horns. I wondered how the Equestrian ponies could be so full of hate to cause the Windigos to ruin their home like this.

It was impossible to see anything aside from snow and I didn't want to use magic because Equestrian magic wasn't as strong so I feared if there were ponies, they may realise we're alicorns.

After a while the winds got a little weaker, I began to see ponies. Equestrian ponies!


	4. Chapter 4 - Fields of Snow

I couldn't believe it! They were there! Though still silhouettes I recognised they were Earth Ponies. I quickly put my hood on to hide my horn.

"Who are you? What land are you from?" one said. I couldn't tell which one though. There were at least a dozen surrounding us.

"We come in peace! We are humble travellers and wish to join your village! After a moment of silence, followed by a minute of mumbling, one of the Earth ponies finally revealed herself. Her coat was orange and her mane was and orange-ish red. She was wearing a hat with a feather in it and a very strange looking outfit.

"Come," she said sternly. We both stepped closer. A few other Earth Ponies started approaching us. They all had rugged looking outfits, our cloaks stood out with there bright colours. The orange mare asked us to follow her. We followed, she took us to what looked like a large temple. It looked like a large temple. It was tall and stone and there were pony heads on the each side of the entrance, which was huge wooden gate with a stain glass window in the centre of the sun. I wondered how these ponies raised the sun and moon, and why was the sun the only one on the door, the moon is equally important, isn't it?

We were guided to a room with another Earth Pony, on a thrown this time. Her coat was dark orange with brown curly mane. The other Earth Pony then spoke, "Chancellor Puddinghead," She begun. Chancellor Puddinghead? I though, that was an odd name. "We have travellers, they wish to stay here."

The mare, which I assume to be 'Chancellor Puddinghead' glanced at us. "We are already starving and you want us to accommodate more!" Starving? These ponies were starving? I mean, I know it's snowing, but, there's no more food? At all?

I had spent years of my life studying Equestria. I knew of it's history. It once great inhabitants now broken and in a constant feud, leading to the entire realm being overrun by Windigos. But still, I could not believe my eyes at the sight of these poor ponies. I could tell Celestia felt the same. Her expression said it all.

Eventually, the orange pony let us in. She introduced herself as Smart Cookie, and gave us a room for the night. We had brought food from home, but I dare not show it in front of them. It would draw far too much attention to us, these ponies seemed as though they hadn't had a proper meal in years.

She questioned where we were from and what we were doing. I'm a terrible liar, but thankfully, Celestia covered for me. She explained we had come from a nearby village who left in search of land for growing crops, but got lost in the blizzard. Surprisingly, she believed it, and left us alone for the night.

I knew e couldn't stay here, but Celestia seemed hesitant to leave. She explained that even in hardship, these ponies had welcomed us, we could not leave without first assisting them. Begrudgingly, I agreed. The next day, still under the identity of Earth Ponies, we joined them in the fields. They had tirelessly been trying to grow anything. The snow had been getting worst. Permafrost encompassed the land for all I could see. I now understood what Celestia meant, we had to help these poor ponies.

I asked why the sun would not melt the rain, for its powerful heat should surely be enough. Back home, the sun shone brightly over grassy mountains and castles, and when it set, the moon would illuminate a beautiful blue sky with thousands of stars. It seems as though these ponies has never even seen stars, the sky was always dull with clouds.

Celestia then asked how the sun is raised. With a confused look, Smart Cookie explained the unicorns would gather each day to use all their power to raise the sun and moon. In exchange, the Earth Ponies would give them a share of the crops (if you can even call them that).

What we had to do next seemed obvious, we had to go see the unicorns. Me and Celestia made our way back into our room to talk in private.

"We have to go! We need to go to the unicorns!" I said with a pleading look.

Celestia was still hesitant. She did not want to abandon these ponies who had treated us with kindness.

So, I wrote a note; explaining that we were leaving to try and find more food, and I left all of the resources I had brought in a basket, with the note on top, at the threshold of the door.

We left that night.


	5. Chapter 5 - As the Sun Rises

After weeks of travel, a few more days was nothing. Still, I missed the village of Earth Ponies, but even more I missed home. I wanted to run back to mum and dad, and go to sleep in my warm bed, with everypony at my side.

 _Grow up Luna!_ I said to myself. If I am to ever rule this land with Celestia, I must be strong. I must be a pony others can look up to!

I was used to disappointment. I stopped looking up hoping to see the unicorns, to no avail. I was so dazed that I only looked up when Celestia nudged me. We were finally somewhere!

I was relieved when I saw the ponies. They had long and elegant horns on their foreheads. When we arrived, it was till nightfall. I didn't get a good view of what this place looked like, but I saw the unicorns all walking towards a large building. It reminds me of some of the buildings back home, but smaller….. and a lot older.

We managed to avoid being seen. The unicorns seemed so exhausted they would have batted an eye at us, then again so was I. The building had rows and rows of seats, all filled with unicorns, with one of them at the front. She had a lavender coat and a long, silver mane, and wore an old tattered robe that looked as though it had once been a beautiful piece of clothing, but was so old its colour could barely be seen.

Then, they're horns all began to glow. All of a sudden, our shadows were moving. I looked through the window to see the faint glow of the moon through the clouds moving. There were lowering the moon!

It was not a slow, graceful decent as I would have done it. Instead, it looked as though it was precariously being held from a piece of string. As if one unicorn losing concentration would cause it to fall. I trembled at the thought.

After the moon had set, the sky was completely black, the only way to see was the weak flames in the building.

 _No, no, this is all wrong!_ It was obvious to me. The sun and moon are suppose to rise and set together. The world should never be without one of them. Both should always be together, no matter what, just like me and Celestia. The sun can't do the job of the moon and the moon can't do the job of the sun. It was simple.

I turned to face Celestia, and her face was horrified. After the unicorns seemed to gather a small amount of strength, they began to raise the sun. As the sun rose, I could see everything better. The unicorns all looked starving, weaker than the earth ponies. Every few moments, one of their horns would stop glowing, as if they had no more magic to give. The sun rose even more shaky than the moon had set. A few times, it looked as though the unicorns couldn't lift it anymore, and it would slowly fall before rising again.

Celestia couldn't bare to watch this anymore. She ran to the front.

"Celestia! No!" I cried.

The ponies turned to see what was happening while desperately trying to remain in control of the sun. Celestia's horn then glowed a bright yellow. Brighter than any of the unicorn's. She slowly and carefully began to raise the moon. One by one, each unicorn rested as they witnessed this miracle unfolding.

A young filly, somehow raising the sun on her own? It seemed unthinkable. The unicorn at the front was stunned. The sun shone bright upon all the Equestria that day, brighter than it had for a long time.

The purple unicorn then asked, in a stunned voice, "How, how on earth did you do that?"

Celestia looked back at me. A crowd had formed, I could barely see her. She smiled before turning back. I have come to unite Equestria and bring an end to the pain and suffering of the three tribes.

 _I? She meant, we, didn't she?_ That did not phase me much, just a slip of the tongue.

Whispers and soft laughs flooded the hall. The unicorn looked at her as if she were a clown.

"Unite? You cannot possibly unite this world! The Earth Ponies let us starve and the pegasi let us freeze! How can you possibly expect us to ever get along?" She screamed, but it sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

I ran forward, "With friendship," I stated.

She still had a look of hopelessness on her face, but reluctantly agreed to hear us out. She requested everyone else leave. The outside was still a baron land of snow, but the sun was brighter today. Perhaps it would be warmer.

The unicorn introduced herself as Princess Platinum, the leader of the unicorns. She then introduced us to the pony standing beside her. Her name was Clover, Clover the Clever. She had mind green mane with a dusty grey coat. Her face was kind.

"Start talking, who are you?" Princess Platinum said.

 _What should we tell her?_ I wondered.

Celestia reiterated what she had already said; we were here to unite the three tribes. We did not tell her where we were from, only our intentions.

Clover listened inventively to every word, as though she was studying us. After we had explained everything we could, Princess Platinum said in a defeated tone, "What do you expect us to do?"

As if she was pleading for us to help, as centuries of feuding have prevented her from even fathoming a way to end this suffering.

Celestia turned to me again, "We have an idea."


End file.
